<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una razón by InuKidGakupo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012964">Una razón</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo'>InuKidGakupo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Eventual Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La gente siempre resulta siendo injusta y cruel con Gai. Kakashi reflexiona sobre una pregunta al respecto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una razón</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Una razón (para amar)</strong>
</p>
<p>— Dame una — había dicho Anko mientras se reía — Dame una razón para que alguien como tú estuviera con alguien como <em>él</em>.</p>
<p>Kakashi no responde.</p>
<p>Sus ojos, indiferentes, ni siquiera la miran un solo segundo cuando se levanta y sale lentamente de la habitación.</p>
<p>Afuera hace frío, nada comparado con el calor bochornoso del lugar donde algunos ninjas celebraban algo que a Kakashi no se había molestado en preguntar.</p>
<p>Mete las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se desliza a la banqueta. El cielo parece cuajado de estrellas esa noche y sus ojos vagan un momento por el firmamento insondable antes de volver su vista al camino frente a sus pies.</p>
<p>La calle es silenciosa y vacía, las lámparas amarillentas lamen apenas el pavimento por el que se mueve y la oscuridad parece tragarse el resto de la aldea en una neblina suave que no parece que vaya a desvanecerse.</p>
<p>El repiqueteo de sus pasos es el único sonido que lo acompaña. El eco casi invisible de su respiración le acaricia los oídos un momento antes de que todo se evapore en una cortina removida a un lado en su cabeza.</p>
<p>
  <em>Una razón. </em>
</p>
<p>La voz de Anko se repite en sus oídos de forma molesta y su risa alargada se extiende como una pelota de caucho contra el fondo de su mente hasta causarle dolor.</p>
<p>Es inevitable no sentirse molesto con eso. Algunos ninjas habían levantado un rumor sobre él, habían dicho que entre Kakashi y Gai había una relación más que amistosa, casi descaradamente le habían soltado en la cara que se acostaba con él.</p>
<p>Anko, maliciosa y cruel, se había comenzado a reír ante esas palabras alegando que no era posible, lanzando estupideces sobre que un hombre como Kakashi no podría estar ni de broma con un hombre como Gai.</p>
<p>Los ninjas habían parecido asustados con sus gritos y se habían encogido, pero pronto parecieron animados y le dieron la absoluta razón.</p>
<p>Detrás de la mesa Kakashi había fijado su vista neutral y vacía sobre la mujer.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué no? — sus palabras se habían escapado de sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta. Su rostro adusto en una imagen ilegible a los ojos de los demás. — ¿Por qué dices que un hombre como yo no podría estar con Gai?</p>
<p>Anko se había tomado sus palabras con gracia y se había sentado en la mesa frente a él. El silencio reinó y pronto la atención cayó en el porte risueño y burlón de la mujer.</p>
<p>—Porque <em>es</em> Gai — lo soltó como si fuera una obviedad.</p>
<p>Las risas se levantaron con su comentario y un par de susurros burlones sonaron detrás de él.</p>
<p>— No hay otra razón, Kakashi — siguió Anko con aire orgulloso y arrogante — ¿Qué más podría ser sino el hecho de ser él mismo?</p>
<p>Anko se recargó sobre la mesa y miró alrededor.</p>
<p>— ¿Han visto cómo es? — su voz suave se alzó con burla y complicidad a los demás — Tan escandaloso, tan raro, tan...</p>
<p>Las palabras siguen. Kakashi las conoce bien. Las ha escuchado por años, las ha oído de todos lados.</p>
<p>Recuerda a la vez cuando eran niños. Gai había invitado a salir a una niña.  Ella lo había rechazo en voz alta. Todos se habían reído. Kakashi puede recordar sus palabras aun. Puede recordar <em>todas</em> las palabras. Se obliga a recordar las palabras.</p>
<p>Kakashi siempre es capaz recordar.</p>
<p>No hay diferencia esta vez. Son las mismas cosas, es el mismo veneno, el mismo egoísmo, la misma injusticia, el mismo desconocimiento.</p>
<p><em>Crueldad</em>.</p>
<p>Hay risas. Todos se ríen de lo que dice. A Kakashi le parece estúpido que alguien se burle del físico de los demás. <em>El físico no tiene sentido</em>. Piensa, pero todos continúan mofándose de él.</p>
<p>Nadie podría quedarse indiferente ante eso, nadie con un buen juicio podría haberse quedado callado mientras otros hablan mal a espaldas de alguien más.</p>
<p>Kakashi lo hace, sin embargo. No es la clase de hombre que pelearían con uñas y dientes, pero a Kakashi no le gusta la injusticia, nunca le ha gustado la falsedad y la hipocresía y no puede sino sentir asco con las palabras que salen de la boca de Anko.</p>
<p><em>No se lo merece. </em>Se dice, lo sabe. Es indigno lo que dicen sobre él.</p>
<p>Nadie merecía esa descripción, nadie merecía ser motivo de desprecio, nadie merecía que se le hiciera a un lado solo porque cree que es divertido, o porque es distinto, o porque está fuera de lo que otros llamarían normal.</p>
<p>Kakashi la odia por eso. Los odia a todos por eso.</p>
<p>Sentado en la mesa se repite la escena de la chica en la escuela en su cabeza.</p>
<p>El salón se pinta de nuevo y todos son unos idiotas infantiles que no comprenden el valor de un individuo, que no saben lo que es el verdadero peso, que no saben que es lo que importa en una persona, que no saben reconocer el cariño o el corazón.</p>
<p><em>¿Te imaginas tocar esas manos? </em>Había dicho alguna niña. Las cicatrices en las manos de Gai eran frescas entonces. La sangre siempre cubriendo sus vendas en una herida eternamente abierta.</p>
<p>Ahora las manos de Gai son resistentes. Ahora no hay marcas en su piel.</p>
<p>Las risas, sin embargo, ¿alguna vez Gai había dejado de escuchar las risas detrás de él?</p>
<p>Kakashi no lo sabe. Kakashi desea que lo haya hecho pero lo cierto es que las risas no han parado desde entonces.</p>
<p>A donde quiera que iba, ahí estaba el asco y el desprecio en sus pupilas.</p>
<p>Entonces Anko había girado a él luego de repetir todas las palabras que Kakashi ya se sabía.</p>
<p>Lo mira. Su mirada injusta, sus palabras infantiles, su absoluta estupidez, su crueldad contra alguien que no está presente, ante alguien que la hubiera perdonado por lo que había dicho, contra alguien que le hubiera sonreído y se habría agachado avergonzado, contra alguien que era inocente, que no merecía ser denigrado, que no merecía la humillación, que no merecía ser despreciado.</p>
<p>
  <em>Una razón. </em>
</p>
<p>Kakashi piensa ahora en una respuesta.</p>
<p>Las palabras se le atoran y revolotean como mariposas. No existe un orden en su cabeza y por un momento parece perdido entre su propia razón, entre todas las palabras que caen de golpe y lo dejan enterrado en una pila enorme de frases sin mucha conexión.</p>
<p>Niega en un intento de despejar su mente y poner en orden sus ideas.</p>
<p>Una razón.</p>
<p>No lo sabe con certeza, así que piensa en lo que cualquiera debería ser capaz de observar, en lo que cualquiera debería ser capaz de aceptar.</p>
<p><em>Es fuerte,</em> se dice, pero ciertamente esa no era la mejor descripción si quería dar una razón para que él o cualquiera pudiera estar con Gai.</p>
<p>Piensa entonces con detenimiento y seriedad, piensa en lo alegre que es, en que siempre tiene una sonrisa, en que tiene una habilidad sobre humana para dar discursos que parecen venir de ningún lugar.</p>
<p>Es capaz de sacar siempre partes buenas de momentos malos, es un hombre con una fe inquebrantable en que todo, absolutamente todo, puede funcionar.</p>
<p>Gai no conoce los límites, para él no existía el concepto de rendirse, sino de luchar, siempre, siempre luchar.</p>
<p>Y no se trataba solo de peleas, sino en todo, absolutamente todo lo demás.</p>
<p>Para Gai la vida era hermosa a cada momento. No tenía tiempo para perder el tiempo, solía decir mientras se reía y caminaba con la espalda erguida, cada paso más firme, cada segundo más lleno de ganas, cada instante más ansioso de continuar.</p>
<p>Gai no tenía complejos. Era un hombre libre, era un hombre que no le temía al ridículo, o al dolor, a la derrota, o al rechazo, o a nada, porque en cada pequeña desventaja seguía caminando, entonces aunque perdiera siempre estaba ganando.</p>
<p>Eso lo había vuelto un excelente amigo y maestro. Aun en los problemas intentaba guiar, ayudar, proteger, cuidar, amar. Cada cosa que Gai hacía era un acto desesperado de ternura, cada palabra era un torrente de ánimos y euforia, todo lo que decía era una declaración de amor. Era tan apasionado que cada diminuta cosa la volvía un reto y la enfrentaba con optimismo y felicidad.</p>
<p>Quizá lo que más podía resaltar de él era la forma fácil que tenía de transmitir sus ganas enloquecidas de continuar, de avanzar, de sonreír y respirar, de tener esperanza, de anhelar vivir más y más.</p>
<p>Kakashi había sido empujado a la luz por Gai.</p>
<p>Había visto la oscuridad y el placer en la muerte, y luego se había topado con la pared de su simpleza y de su seguridad. Quería creer en el hombre que Gai creía que era. Y Gai era la clase de hombre que siempre pensaba bien de los demás.</p>
<p>Esa era quizá la habilidad más grande que tenía Gai. Creer en los demás. Era incapaz de abandonar a otros, y con una visión que nadie más tenía observaba a las personas a través de unos lentes capaces de otorgarles todas las cosas magnificas y buenas que nadie más se hubiera atrevido a señalar.</p>
<p><em>Todos los sueños son importantes</em>, rezaba Gai sobre los demás. Pero Kakashi creía que el sueño de Gai era el más impresionante de todos, el más noble, el más simple y al mismo tiempo el más dulce que nadie pudiera tener jamás.</p>
<p>Su sueño era que se cumplieran los sueños de otros. Gai deseaba que cada persona fuera capaz de sobrepasar sus límites y ver que siempre se puede llegar más allá. Nunca dejaba que se dieran por vencidos. Era leal, era irracionalmente fiel. <em>No tengas miedo de confiar en los demás. </em>Aun podía oírlo decir con su voz gruesa como un crujido de papel.</p>
<p>Nunca bajaba la cabeza ante la adversidad. Todo lo resolvía con un puñado de confianza ciega en la justicia y un golpe extraño e impropio de valentía.</p>
<p>Gai era un gran peleador, pero incluso en sus batallas la nobleza se desbordaba y su corazón, que era más grande que cualquier maldad que él hubiera conocido, se grababa en cada acto medido.</p>
<p>Era un hombre que creía firmemente en la redención. En el amor. En la paz. Gai odiaba la muerte tanto como odiaba la tristeza. La violencia innecesaria lo horrorizaba y buscaba necia y estúpidamente que todos anduvieran siempre bajo un rayo de luz y esperanza.</p>
<p> Nada nunca era capaz de detenerlo. Kakashi lo admiraba tanto como lo detestaba por eso. Su confianza extrema lo había puesto una y otra vez en riesgos. Pero incluso la idea de terminar en pedazos no era suficiente para asustarlo, no si valía la pena pelear, no si valía la pena para amar.</p>
<p><em>¡El amor nunca se desperdicia!</em> Le gritaba en la cara cuando Kakashi le pedía que se marchara, que lo dejara solo, que no insistiera en hacerlo incluirse a los demás, que no lo siguiera, que no eran amigos, que perdía su tiempo en tratar de convencerlo, que Kakashi iba a seguir matando porque la vida le daba igual.</p>
<p>No se detuvo, evidentemente.</p>
<p>Y ahí estaba Gai de nuevo con una sonrisa. Siempre un pulgar arriba.</p>
<p>A veces Kakashi lo comparaba con el viento. Era un hombre franco y transparente, honesto consigo mismo y con los demás.</p>
<p>No había necesidad de mentir con él, e incluso si le mentía Gai sería capaz de mirar a través de él con una escalofriante facilidad. Nada escondía, nada hacía falta ocultar. Era un hombre de verdad.</p>
<p>Kakashi piensa en todas esas cosas y no sabe qué elegir, su cabeza sigue girando y se encuentra a sí mismo riéndose a mitad del camino.</p>
<p>Agrega eso a su lista. Sin importar en qué situación está, siempre es capaz de sonreír cuando piensa en Gai.</p>
<p>Su existencia siempre había sido así de misteriosa y confusa. Incluso cuando su presencia era extremadamente ruidosa, tiene el poder de hacerlo sentir tranquilidad.</p>
<p><em>A salvo. </em>Esa sería la palabra que mejor lo definiría. Cuando está él se siente protegido incluso si no lo necesita. Estar con Gai es estar en su hogar.</p>
<p>Niega brevemente, no puede permitirse un pensamiento tan cursi pero no puede retractarse tampoco de este.</p>
<p>Sabe que Gai no es perfecto, <em>¡Nadie es perfecto, y eso es genial! </em>Le había dicho alguna vez el propio Gai.</p>
<p>Kakashi entiende sus palabras ahora mientras cruza la calle.</p>
<p>Piensa en sus defectos, en esa manera que tiene para resolverlo todo con fuerza bruta porque es demasiado impulsivo para detenerse a considerar, piensa en la forma en la que se descuida a sí mismo, en su necedad y su necesidad para autoimponerse retos, en su tono de voz siempre en un grito, en su incapacidad para respetar los espacios personales de los demás, en la forma distraída en la que vive sin preocuparse seriamente por nada, en que le aburre estudiar, en que muchas veces es incapaz de recordar los rostros o los nombres de los demás.</p>
<p>Es fácil enlistar todas esas cosas. Gai tiene hábitos horribles, y a la cabeza de Kakashi vienen los pequeños detalles que a veces lo irritan. Gai solía hablar con la boca abierta, eructaba fuertemente después de comer, se limpiaba las manos en la parte interior de su chaleco, se sonaba la nariz sobre la mesa, se olía a sí mismo de forma indiscreta.</p>
<p>¡Pero incluso eso le parece bien! Porque entonces significa que es real. Porque entonces significa que es un hombre tanto como lo es él. Y Gai se extiende en una gloria que no siempre tiene que ser extremadamente atractiva, sino más bien humana. Humana. <em>De piel.</em></p>
<p>Kakashi no sabe si exagera. No importa si lo hace. Su cerebro ha suavizado a Gai y tras sus ojos brillan las cosas más simples, su rostro un poco demasiado lindo siempre lo mira con la misma sonrisa congelada, con un rostro de fotografía donde sus diminutos ojos de muñeca lo observan con una extraña impavidez.</p>
<p>La escena le causa escalofríos, pero Kakashi se aferra a pensar en esos momentos mientras avanza en la calle, o mientras duerme, o mientras pelea en algún lugar muy lejano y se pone a pensar en su tono de voz, en sus chistes malos, en su cuerpo bailando alguna estúpida canción.</p>
<p><em>¡No puedes desear morir diciendo cosas sarcásticas, Kakashi!</em> Lo había regañado Gai una vez. Él se había reído. No, Kakashi no quería morir diciendo cosas sarcásticas, Kakashi quería morir escuchándolo decir discursos emotivos, Kakashi quería morir viéndolo intentar aun en ese momento corregirlo, Kakashi quería morir con su voz cantando una canción en el fondo de su corazón.</p>
<p>Los pequeños detalles se mueven. El gesto raro de su nariz cuando se ríe, la forma en que ronca como un pequeño animal, su manía por contar siempre los pasos que da, la forma en que se truena los dedos, la suavidad de su impecable y liso cabello, su gusto por las cosas muy dulces, la forma en la que se muerde el labio inferior cuando piensa demasiado en algo, su temor a los fantasmas, la forma en que lo abraza.</p>
<p>Sus pies se detienen ante la puerta. <em>Su</em> puerta. No necesita tocar. Gai lo siente desde adentro. Otra cosa más que adjuntar.</p>
<p>La puerta se abre rápidamente. Una onda de calor le sube por el rostro y la sonrisa de Gai le hace pensar que es medio día una vez más.</p>
<p>
  <em>Una razón. </em>
</p>
<p>Que complicado, piensa Kakashi mientras entra al departamento y se quita los zapatos.</p>
<p>Es cierto, no tenía una razón.</p>
<p>Kakashi tenía <em>muchas</em> razones. Incontables razones, infinitas razones. No podía dejarlo solo en una cosa, no podía simplemente definirlo en una palabra que pudiera describirlo en su totalidad.</p>
<p><em>Es porque Gai es Gai. </em>Dice para sí mismo. El olor de la cena le inunda la nariz y agrega “buen cocinero” a su interminable lista de razones.  </p>
<p>Gai le sonríe y asiente. La mesa ya está puesta para dos. <em>Considerado</em>, quiere añadir mientras toma asiento a su lado.</p>
<p>La televisión se enciende en el programa favorito de Kakashi. Las risas se alzan. El mundo alrededor se apaga.</p>
<p>Una razón.</p>
<p>Kakashi no tiene una razón, pero sabe que si tuviera que dar una, si tuviera que resumirlo, si tuviera que volver ahí y darle a Anko una respuesta, entonces sin duda le diría que lo quería.</p>
<p>Y entonces quizá las risas finalmente podrían parar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>